Club YAOI of Hetalia: Operation PruCan!
by Bun Kirkland
Summary: Welcome to the Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator club, where the members Kiku and Elizabeta try and be cupids for yaoi couples! Their fourth case: Operation Pru/Can! Gakuen AU. Spin-off of Anaca's series. Read UsUk, GerIta and Spamano first. HIATUS/DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.. Uhh well this is not Anaca doing the story since I think she was planning on doing Franada or something... However, since I'm a Pru/Can fan and a 13 year old without a good imagination, I did something like a spin-off maybe? Oh you get the point... Hope you don't mind Anaca!

* * *

Arthur and Alfred were walking hand in hand on their way to Alfred's house. Both we're blushing slighty, though one is too cocky to admit it.

"So Artie! Here's the plan at my house today! First we go to my house of course! You go do our homework while I cook some hamburgers, then when we're finished both the homework and the hamburgers, we have hot sex on my bed!" He said proudly, putting a cheeky grin on his face.

Arthur turned a shade of red that could match Antonio's tomatoes. However, before Arthur had the chance to reply, Alfred's cellphone rang.

And yes. It was the Superman theme.

"Hello?" Alfred asked through the phone

_"Alfred-kun? I trust you're not on speaker phone, so may you please set it on so that Arthur-kun can hear me?"_

"Sure!" He pressed the speaker button "Okay so whats up?"

_"Well Hungary-chan and I want the both of you to convince..." He paused then mumbled "Starts with an M... It's Alfred's brother.."_

"Mattie?" Alfred asked

_"Hai. I'm sorry... Can you convince him to join club YAOI? It's for another case the club is working on. And make sure you don't tell him what yaoi means..."_

"Sure!" The 'hero' pumped his fist in the air "Mattie really needs to find somebody! I won't fail you! America over and out!" He hung up his iPhone, grabbed Arthur hand and made him run to his house.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Back at the club YAOI room, Elizabeta and Kiku sat at opposite sides of the table, Kiku shutting on his new japanese phone and Elizabeta waiting to hear what Alfred and Arthur had said.

The japanese looked at the hungarian with serious eyes and a small smile and said "Step one of plan PruCan is complete."

"Good" She replied with a mad grin on her face "And he doesn't know that it's Prussia we're setting Canada up with?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing."

She did one of her strange fangirl laughs "Now, we need step two; What ideas do you have in mind Nihon?"

"Well I was thinking that since Canada-san is too shy to admit his love for Prussia-chan and Prussia-san is much too proud to admit it, I was thinking we do plan S."

"Plan S? As in..." Her confused stare quickly changed into a grin.

"Precisely." Was all that Kiku replied.

* * *

"The hero and his sexy damsel in distress in home!" He called out, swinging the door wide open, revealing a quiet Canadian in the kitchen, cooking some food.

The sexy damsel in distress comment earned a smack on the arm from Arthur who was blushing really bad (or good depending on how you look at it), and an embarassed Matthew.

"So Mattie! Whatcha cooking?" Alfred threw his school bag in the living room and rushed in the kitchen.

"_Une puree des potates et la poulet" _He answered quietly in french.

"English please?" Maybe I should've taken French instead of Spanish...

"Mashed potatoes and chicken."

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" He put on a 'hero smile' as he would call it.

Arthur walked inside the kitchen and whispered something into Alfred's ear. And no not those dirty comments!

"Oh right!" He snapped his fingers for emphasis "So Mattie... How's about you join Young Achiever's Otaku Investigator clubroom? Or club YAOI for short."

Matthew didn't reply for a while so Alfred clapped his hands in front of his face.

The canadian let out a slight scream and one step back in surprise "What is it, eh? I was trying to remember something... The word yaoi rings a bell..."

"Oh! well yaoi means-!" He was unable to finish the sentence due to Arthur clasping his hand over his mouth.

"What the git means is that would you like to join us every wednesday for this activity? It's a place in which Kiku and Elizabeta run. Its for people who like manga and anime as they call it in japanese." Arthur said, glaring at Alfred for almost spilling the secret.

"So it's an anime club, eh? I guess I'll join, I enjoy watching them every now and then."

"Excellent! Meet us at the lobby after school, and we will guide you there." Arthur smirked.

* * *

Is it just me or do you think that Arthur smirking is hot? And I'm sorry for the terrible fail and plot! Maybe I could take up a writing class... Then I might be as good as Anaca! Hoora- *shot*

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia unless someones willing to buy me an early Christmas/New Years present :3


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SOOOOOO TERRIBLY AND ABSOLUTELY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE PREPARED.

I GUESS WRITERS' BLOCK? AND... AND... I GOT GROUNDED.

AND... I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS WORTH THE WAIT!

Oh who am I kidding? This chapter is completely terrible.

* * *

(Matthew's POV)

The week passed by a flash and before I knew it I was standing outside the doors of Club Y.A.O.I... Although I was 15 minutes late because Micheal(1) kept me busy for more time then he proposed when asking for help. 'It will take 5 minutes' my ass.

Before I had the chance to knock, the door burst open by a boy with silver hair, blood red eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a plain black T-Shirt and black skinny jeans.

Dare I say, he looked really good.

"Hey birdie." The silverette leaned against the doorway and smirked.

My eyes widened just a little bit before asking: "Gilbert? What the hell are you doing at Club Yaoi?"

"To spread my awesomeness to this club, duh!" He replied matter-of-factly.

"But I thought you we're 'to awesome' to join this clubs and extra-curricular." I said, putting air-quotes on awesome.

"Well aren't you the one that always says I have to try new things?" He retorted, poking my chest with his index finger.

My cheeks turned a little pink at his action. While doing this, I swear I could hear someone giggling. I was about to say something, but Gilbert beat me to it.

"Well whatever! Let's go inside already!" And with that, he grabbed my hand (In which I didn't blush at all, I swear!) and dragged me ,I saw stacks of manga, anime DVD's and a table full of people. Kiku, Elizabeta we're the only ones waiting patiently, one smiling sweetly, one had a grim smile and the other had a bored expression on his face, all staring at me. My brother and Arthur we're of what I presumed making out, unless you don't count Arthur on my brother's lap, their lips crushed together. Yeah... I had to look away at that. There was also Antonio that was trying to convince Lovino that they have to kiss too,pointing at Arthur. Lovino was blushing a nice shade of red and just plain scowling. And then there came Francis, trying to join in what Al and Artie were doing. There was shivers going down my spine at the thought of that. There was also Feliciano that was crying for God who knows what and Ludwig trying to comfort him. Whilst Feliks was asking Toris on his opinion of what colour to paint his room.

All in all, it was a little disturbing. However, I just had to smile at that, but because I'm actually going to be a part of something! Well I've joined photography and got these great shots if I do say so myself, but nobody noticed them so I quit. But now, I have Alfred and Gilbert, so I have a 45% chance of people noticing me in the club!

Alfred stopped having their make-out session with Arthur (in which Elizaveta was taking pictures of) and looked at me. He put a massive grin on his face in acknowledgment and resumed kissing him.

"Hello everyone." I finally said, giving a shy wave. Some waved back, some smiled, some nodded and a certain Italian was scowling. And if you're thinking that it was Feliciano, you're... Crazy I guess.

"Kiku!" Elizabeta said in a sing-song voice.

"Hai." He replied in japanese. "Ca..." He paused himself before continuing with "Matthew-san, did you fill out the requirements on your slip?"

"Umm... Do I have to answer in japanese? Because I brought an English to Japanese dictionary with me..." I flushed. Call me over-prepared... What? I was pretty damn excited for being _invited_ to a club!

By this time, Feliks looked as though he was going to burst into laughter. I shot a glare his way but he didn't seem to notice.

"No you don't!" Antonio interjected, clinging on to 'his Lovi' who in turn, was sputtering a string of curses.

"Oh..." My cheeks turned a shade of red in embarrassment. "Anyways... I did fill it out but I was wondering... Why does the paper say that if I don't obey their orders, then I'm not going to be allowed to eat pancakes for a whole week?"

"Ah, that means that you have to follow everything Elizabeta-chan and would say or else you have to suffer some consequences..." Kiku said quietly, giving a look of sympathy to Matthew for his previous mistake.

"Oh."

As Matthew glanced around the room again, he saw that everyone else was sitting down except him and Kiku. As Kiku left to take his seat, he sat down in the empty seat beside Gilbert.

"So..." Alfred drawled out, panting a little. "Who watched the latest episode of InuYasha on Bionix(2)?"

This was going to take a while...

* * *

15 minutes ago...

"Okay, we don't have that much time. 5 minutes at the most. Cuba is stalling Canada, Taiwan is stalling Prussia and Korea is stalling America." Hungary paused to take a breath. "So we all know plan S right?"

Most nodded except for one Frenchman. "Non, je ne comprend pas." He said in french.

"Some of us don't understand what you're trying to say, frog." Arthur scoffed

"I said that I don't understand, happy Arthur?" Francis asked, his eyes twitching a little

"No. You're still here." The Englishman replied.

Getting irritated, Roderich got up from his chair and hit both of their heads. Well he hit Francis' head a little harder though... "That's for flirting with Elizabeta." He muttered and headed back to his seat.

"Ow..." They both said in unison, glaring at Roderich.

"Thank you Roddy!" She sent a smile his way and his mouth twitched upwards a little. His eyes however, remained annoyed. "Anyways, plan S stands for plan Sexy or Seductive." She paused to giggle a little to herself. "And to do that, Canada has to dress up in a very sexy manner that will make Prussia kiss him senseless. Either that or we have to make Prussia dress up in a seductive manner. The outcome of the later however, is undetermined."

"Like, I can dress whats-his-face in leather! He's going to look totally hot." Feliks said, earning a blush of embarrassment from Toris thinking that guys are hot.

An awkward silence filled the room. Well it wasn't that awkward since Feliciano was talking to Ludwig about different sorts of pasta. And Lovino was muttering a string of curses to Antonio in which all he replied was that 'Lovi is so cute!'

"I agree with Poland-san." Kiku simply said when suddenly, he got a text message. He looked down to see what it was.

_State your own opinions Kiku!_

The Jap was a little taken aback by the message, but his lips kept twitching upwards. He closed his high-tech Japanese phone, not bothering to check on who sent it because it was clear on who it already was.

He was about to say something but was interrupted, because the doors burst open revealing a blonde with sky blue eyes covered by glasses and beige skin.

"The hero is here!" He announced, doing one of those hero poses with a thumb pointing at himself and a grin the size of China.

Most people rolled their eyes, but didn't speak. Their secret meeting was stopped by the self-proclaimed 'hero'.

He dropped his arm and pouted. "Why is everyone here so early?"

"That's because you're late, hamburger bastard." Lovino said, struggling to get away from a certain Spaniard.

"Sorry! Im Yong Soo was groping me! And he's stronger then he looks you know!" He apoligised.

"That git! He better have some good excuse for groping _my_ Alfred." Arthur hissed in a whispered tone to himself.

Apparently, Alfred had some sort of super hearing because he looked at Arthur and grinned. "Awww! Artie that's soo cute!" And with that, he rushed over to the Brit's side and firmly pressed their lips together.

The eyes of Kiku and Elizabeta turned firery red, as though determined and in the blink of an eye, snatched their cameras and took photos of Alfred and Arthur's rapidly increasing make-out session.

However, a loud stomp on the floor interrupted their heated kissing as a German that calls himself 'Prussian' has entered.

"The more awesome one then hamburger blondie is finally here! You don't have to hold your applause!" And with that he bowed and waited.

And waited.

But the applause didn't come.

"That is so not awesome dudes." He muttered and began to walk to his seat while everyone who stood up took their respective seats.

Except for Alfred and Arthur who were still making-out...

Before the albino took his seat, there was a faint knocking sound on the door.

"I'll get it!" He announced, before skipping to the door and glancing at the corner of his eye he swore he saw Kiku and Feliciano smirking.

He opened the door to reveal a pale skinned canadian with blonde hair that reaches to his shoulders, amethyst eyes that was covered by his glasses, a red and white hoodie with black skinny jeans.

He quickly covered his shock by a smirk.

"Hey birdie." Gilbert leaned against the door frame .

* * *

(A/N) Bun here...

Well..

Shit.

I was supposed to post this like a month ago... It was all finished and it was submitted to the document manager and stuff...

But apparently it didn't actually post.

And I just realized this a few hours ago when LynnyLiz made a review... (By the way, thank you for the review! And no... I didn't actually ask Anaca... But in my defense, she wasn't on fanfiction for a long while since she didn't update her whole Spamano operation! Also I'm not really the most mature and smartest person around, so I forgot to actually do that...'.)

Yeah, facepalm worthy right there.

(1) Micheal = Cuba. I saw this from some other fanfiction and thought it was a good enough name to use :P

(2) Bionix = It's this program block on YTV (In Canada FTW) which shows anime shows at night. It's similar to Adult Swim... (IN AMERICA! - SHOT-)

Hope you liked it! Even though this chapter was complete crap~ And I apoligize for any grammar or spelling errors!


End file.
